


The World is Ours and We Can't Refuse It.

by DarlingCera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Possibly motor cycles, Recovery, Rockabilly, Romance, Steve and Bucky discover rockabilly culture, Unrequited Love, car shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/pseuds/DarlingCera
Summary: Bucky suggests that he and Steve go to a vintage car show. Steve and Bucky begin creating a balance between the past and the future. As they dive into the past, unrequited feelings begin to surface.Or the one where Bucky and Steve discover Rockabilly Culture, make friends with a lovely lesbian couple and Bucky learns that it's finally OK to love Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Love" by Lana Del Rey" Which I was listening to when I posted this and was struggling for a title.

` “You wanna go out this weekend?” Bucky asked. Steve looked up from his sketchbook.

  
“Yeah,Buck, where do you wanna go?” Bucky wanting to go out was unusual. Getting him to even go to the grocery store was difficult sometimes. Steve couldn’t imagine where Bucky would want to go on a weekend. Bucky handed Steve his phone, on the small screen there was an event on Facebook  
“Classic Car Show This Weekend, Free admission, Live Music, Pin-Up Contest”“Nothing motivates you like cars, dancing and dames.” Steve laughed as he handed Bucky’s phone back. He tried not to let it show that Bucky wanting to go out struck him as odd. “What time does it start?” Steve went back to his sketch.

  
“Starts at noon. You remember how to dance, Stevie?” Bucky playfully nudged Steve.

  
“Of course I do!” Steve wasn’t about to get up and prove that he could still dance like they did way back when. He remembered Bucky teaching him in their shabby apartment. He taught Steve to follow first, then to lead. They danced until Steve was wheezing and the lady downstairs was poking her ceiling with a broomstick while she cursed at them from below. Bucky brought Steve out to the dancehalls to be his wingman. It seemed like no matter what buxom broad Bucky picked up, she always had a petite little friend for Steve. Steve would dance until he needed a breather, then dance some more. But his favorite dancing partner had always been Bucky. The way Bucky lead him around their apartment, doing turns and twists. Steve sat on the sidelines while Buck had competed in swing and Lindy Hop contests. Bucky and his current flavor of the week had even won a few of them.  
“You wanna practice?” Bucky asked, obviously attempting to make a fool of his friend. Bucky figured Steve hadn’t danced in over fifty years, why would he be any good?

  
Steve got up and turned on a Big Band playlist on his phone.

  
“I don’t think you’re ready for this.” Steve said offering a hand to Bucky.  
“Ah, shaddup, Stevie, I know you like to follow me in dancin’ and everything else.” Bucky took Steve’s hand and they began to dance. They were shaky at first, their footwork a little off as they danced around on the livingroom floor. Steve pulled away and moved the coffee table before joining Bucky once more. Bucky turned him under his arm, pulled him close for just a second and Steve was suddenly taken back to that old apartment, all of his feelings for Bucky came flooding back. They bubbled up inside him like a fountain. He laughed as Bucky dipped him back, nearly dropping him on purpose. Bucky’s metal arm made it feel a little strange at first, but Steve quickly got used to it. It was even more strange for Bucky, who had yet to dance with that heavy appendage.  
“Not funny, Buck.”

  
“You’re laughing.” Bucky pulled him in again for just a moment. The song ended and Bucky finally let go.

  
“You lead this time. I can’t imagine you’ll be sitting alone like a wallflower these days. We gotta get you back in practice.” It occured to Steve that he could dance with Bucky out in public, and plenty of people wouldn’t bat an eye at them. But he doubted Bucky wanted that. Bucky would probably dance with every girl at that event and then find some more to dance with at the bars after. Though Steve didn’t like the bars these days, especially not the ones Tony occasionally dragged everyone to.

  
They danced a few more songs then collapsed on the sofa. “I missed dancing.” Bucky said, contentedly laying his head back on the back of the sofa. “You’re good, Stevie. You been out dancing without me?” Bucky smiled “Nah. Muscle memory.” Steve winked at Bucky. He had danced a few times since he had reunited with Bucky. Nothing special, just a dance here and there when he went out to the occasional party.  
Steve went to bed that night, excited about the car show, though he wasn’t entirely sure what a Pin-Up contest was. He guessed it was some kind of pageant. But hopefully not like those wet tshirt contests that Tony was so fond of.

  
They danced every night that week, trying to get back into good form. Steve was reveling in it, enjoying every second as he found himself waist deep in an old crush.

  
Saturday morning rolled around. Bucky got up and got dressed in jeans and a dark button down that he rolled up to his elbows. He was still a little self conscious about the metal arm. But he was starting to accept that there wasn’t much he could do about it, besides get a different fake arm. When it bothered him, he liked to think about the recent uptick in Neo-Nazi activity and how he didn’t fight a war just for those fuckers to come back.  
“This is my Nazi Punching Arm” He thought to himself and he immediately felt better.

  
As he looked in the mirror he contemplated seeing a barber to do something about his hair. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to cut it. Seventy years ago he would have thought he looked like an absolute fool going out looking like this, with his hair not only touching the tops of his ears, but his shoulders no less! He would have thought himself the perfect picture of a slob with all the stubble on his chin. Maybe he would adjust to the modern world a little easier than he originally thought. He saw guys all over the place with long hair and scruffy faces.

  
Steve combed his hair back and threw on dark jeans and a white tee shirt. He cuffed the short sleeves like he was going to tuck a pack of cigarettes in there.When he met Bucky in the living room, he had to smile. He hadn’t seen Buck look so excited in almost a century. “You ready?” He asked “You bet!” They left the tower and got in Steve’s car. Steve set the GPS that lead them to a VFW post out in the suburbs. There were classic cars filling the parking lot, each with a number attached to them. Girls in full skirts paraded around, taking pictures with the cars and each other. Some of them had numbers pinned to their dresses. A few girls recognized Captain America and The Winter Soldier on sight and they got waves and a few kisses blown their way. Bucky, of course, gave them little winks in response.

  
“Flirt” Steve said, playfully nudging his best friend.

  
“Don’t even act like you couldn’t have any girl here, Stevie. Any girl here would be happy to jump into those beefed up arms.” The compliment coming from Bucky made something pull in his chest. A little heart string that hadn’t been pulled in years that had suddenly made itself known again when Bucky lead him around their living room to Glenn Miller They walked around, admiring the cars, chatting like they used to. It was wild to Bucky that people still cared about all this old stuff. Steve was interested in the cars, sure. But he was way more interested in seeing Bucky happy. They sat through the car show judging and watched the pinup contest.

  
“Look at all those dames” Bucky said “ I’ll bet you five bucks I can get the winner to dance with me when the band starts up.”  
“You’re on.” Steve shook Bucky’s hand and they watched a brunette in a green floral dress be crowned “Miss Big Apple Cruiser” The live band started up, and people paired off to dance. Steve made his way to the girl who had won, determined not to lose a five to his best friend.  
Her cheeks were flushed and her lipstick was bright pink. In her hair was a large clump of flowers. For a moment he saw Peggy in her face.  
“Wanna dance?” He asked her. He certainly wasn’t the first.

  
“Sure!” She replied “Who wouldn’t want to dance with Captain America”

  
“And who wouldn’t want to dance with Miss Big Apple Cruiser. What’s your name sweetheart?” he asked.

  
“Hannah.” She said. Steve lead her around the dance floor of the VFW as soon as the song was over, Bucky slid up for his turn.  
He laid it on thick “What’s a pretty girl like you doing with this bum?” He asked, as Steve stepped out of the way. She laughed and let Bucky take her arm, passing a cheerful glance back at Steve. Hannah was vaguely aware of the story of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. She knew more about Steve than Bucky. But she guessed that Bucky had a lot to learn about life now and what girls would and would not tolerate. His hand moved down her waist to the small of her back.

  
“Don’t get fresh with me, my wife’s around here somewhere..” She said “Hand on the shoulder blade.”

  
“Alright alright.” Bucky moved his hand up to her shoulder blade, which he knew was the proper position for dancing . “Wait, did you say your wife?”  
“Yeah.” She looked about as surprised as Bucky did.

“Wait that kind of stuff’s legal now?” Bucky was dumbfounded.

  
“Across the whole U.S. Of A” she said. They were still dancing, but Bucky’s feet were a little clumsy now.

  
“When did that happen?” He asked

  
“June, 2014” She said. She knew he didn’t know a whole lot about the modern world, much like Steve didn’t when he unfroze. The whole thing had been all over the internet.  
“Incredible.” He said, a dreamy look coming over his face.

  
“Yep.” She laughed “You look like you’re about to drop to one knee in front of you pal.”

  
The song ended and another girl, curvaceous and stunning with a big pile of red curls on her head came to collect Hannah, just as Steve found Bucky. “This is my wife, Bombshell Bonnie.” she said “Bonnie, this is Bucky and Steve.” Bonnie shook their hands and smiled “Are ya’ll going to the party at the World War II Museum next Saturday?” She asked

  
“Hadn’t heard about it, yet, but we’ll definitely see you there!” Steve said.

  
They parted ways and got back in Steve’s car.

  
The sun had set and they were on their way back to the tower.

  
“You did good today, Buck.” Steve said.

  
“I think so.” Bucky stretched his long legs out as best as he could in the car. “I had a great time. We should definitely go to that other thing those two girls mentioned.” War museums freaked Steve out just a little, he didn’t want to remember. But if reminders of their life before was what it took to get Bucky out and about, be it cars or girls in pretty dresses, then Steve was all about it. He looked at Bucky’s contented face and cherished the moment.

  
So Steve set out to remind Bucky more and more of the good old days. It started with started turning on the channel that played old movies. He played the old songs and cooked stuff that the pair of them used to eat when they were scraping every penny together. He wondered if this was going to be good for Bucky in the long run. There was no avoiding the modern world. But Bucky didn’t seem to be getting lost in the past. He kept up with current events on his tablet, figured out how new devices worked and seemed to be all around adjusting to modern life.

  
“You’re too good to me, Stevie.” Bucky would say “I’ll never need a gal as long as I’ve got you.” He knew Bucky was teasing him, But nevertheless it made Steve’s ears turn pink.

  
“Well, Buck, I can do everything a gal could and maybe some things she couldn’t”

  
“Like what, Stevie?” Bucky’s tone was suggestive.

  
“Oh…” Steve didn’t expect to have to answer for that. “I dunno…”

  
Bucky tried to laugh off Steve’s little flirtation and the way it bit him in the ass, but the implication stuck with him and suddenly he was thinking of Steve’s round ass in a pair of lacy panties. He shifted on the sofa and tried to watch the movie, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Steve on his knees. It felt like he was back in the ‘30’s again, trying not to let his hard-on poke Steve in the back, afraid to move because Steve was such a light sleeper.

  
“You gonna be my pretty little pin-up boy?” Bucky asked. He used to tease Steve like this all the time. Steve hadn’t liked it at first, it felt like Bucky was implying that he was so weak that he may as well be a girl. Eventually, though , Steve could swear he caught a little hint of suggestion behind it. After all, what did fellas think about when they looked at those pin-up girls?

  
“Buck!” Steve said. “Don’t”

  
“Sorry, I forgot you’re mister big badass now. You still a light sleeper Stevie?” Bucky asked, grabbing a throw pillow and clutching it.  
“Nah. I sleep like a log most nights. It’s nice being able to breathe like a normal person.” Steve was still continuously grateful to not have all of the various ailments that he had lived with before the serum.

  
“That’s good.” He wasn’t sure how to ask his next question so he went with what seemed like the most innocuous suggestion “You wanna go finish this movie in my bed? It’s getting a little late.” It wasn’t even ten yet.

  
“Sure.” Steve shut off the living room TV where Netflix had been streaming and the pair of them went to Bucky’s bedroom. The room was sparsely decorated, but there was a TV and a few other miscellaneous items. Bucky’s king sized bed was something the pair of them could have only dreamed of as they huddled together for warmth on a flimsy mattress with a blanket supplemented by newspapers back in Brooklyn. Steve shed his jeans and got under the covers before using the remote to turn the movie back on. Bucky did the same, crawling in with Steve and pulling the covers up. Steve remembered wanting to bury his face in Bucky’s chest so many times, and occasionally feeling something hard against his backside. But he knew that wasn’t for him. Bucky had probably been dreaming about girls with big tits or something. That didn’t stop him from wondering what it would be like to push his ass back against him and grind real slow.

  
Thinking about it had gotten Steve hard, just as Bucky had gotten a hold of himself again.

  
“I missed sleeping close to you...That was one of the hardest things to get used to.”

  
“I know, Stevie. I missed it too.” Steve had said what he was thinking and Bucky was grateful for it. They watched the movie in silence, so close that their arms were touching. Finally the credits rolled and Bucky turned off the TV.

  
“You wanna sleep here tonight? Just like how we used to?” Bucky suggested.

  
“Yeah.I’d like that.” Steve said softly. He was already half asleep.

  
“You cold, Stevie?” Bucky asked. The apartment was a little chilly. They could raise the temperature with the push of a button. But Bucky didn’t care.  
“Yeah, Buck.” Steve sighed, rolling over on his right side and pulling the covers close around him.

  
“I’ll keep you warm.” Bucky rolled over and wrapped his good arm around Steve, tucking the metal one under the pillow. .  
Steve got the best sleep of his life that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was winding down into a crisp autumn, leaves swirled about on a cool breeze. The World War II museum was bustling with people outside and in. Steve and Bucky made the long walk from Steve’s car to the grounds outside the museum where there was an old tank parked like a sculpture just outside the building. 

“I haven’t seen one of those in a good long while.” Bucky said, standing in front of the huge piece of artillery “I kind of hoped I never would have to.” Steve shrugged and put his hands in the pockets of his leather bomber jacket. The grass around the museum was filled with people dressed up in reenacting uniforms and Steve was immediately taken back. Something about it seemed obscene to him, maybe because he had lived it, because these strapping young lads might never know the horrors that he saw during the war. He knew the ones that had served shared a similar but different kind of horror that would live deep down inside all of them for the rest of their days. Every war brought new ways to destroy lives and scorch the earth. 

“You good, Steve?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah! I’m great. Look, isn’t that Bonnie and Hannah?”  The two girls waved Hannah pushed a stroller. “Who’s this?” Steve asked 

“His name’s Richie. He’s my nephew, but due to some rather unfortunate circumstances Bonnie and I are raising him.” The baby boy looked as cute as a button with a little button down with suspenders painted on it. Red tufts of hair poked out from under a little plaid flat cap. “Put ‘er there” He offered his hand to the giggling baby who wrapped his little fist around one of Steve’s fingers. Bucky watched Steve in delight, unable to stop himself from imagining Steve pushing a stroller. He could feel his heart melt into a puddle as he imagined the pair of them chasing a toddler or two...or three around a big backyard. 

Steve didn’t inquire further about the unfortunate circumstances. He didn’t feel like they knew each other well enough to divulge that kind of information yet. Mostly, he just admired their willingness to do the right thing even if it meant changing their whole lives around to give that little baby the best they could. 

“Hows about we head into the museum and have a look around?” Steve asked. His suggestion was met with unanimous agreement. He was ready to see Bucky “geek out” as they said nowadays. The automatic doors opened with a soft swish of air and they went into the lobby. Admission was free today so they slipped right past the admissions desk after accepting a map of the museum from the young lady behind the desk. The museum was arranged in a timeline of the war, from the very beginning to when the US got involved. There were cultural exhibits scattered here and there, music from the time period played quietly over the speakers in the ceiling. 

Screens scattered through the museum depicted armies marching, weapons firing. The sound of gunfire made Bucky uneasy. He did his best to keep it together, and he wondered if the gunfire made Steve sick too. He wondered if Steve ever had flashbacks of explosions and the bodies of their friends scattered around them, some in pieces., some so bad off all that was left of them was their dog tags. Bucky still remembered, and he remembered even more from his days as an assassin. 

“Oh look, Buck!” Steve said “It’s us.” There was a photograph of the two of them, not long after Steve had gotten all big and buff. Bucky smiled They were so young then. “I think I’ve only gotten more handsome with age.” He said “Keep telling yourself that, bud” Steve playfully nudged Bucky. Bucky looked at that picture a little harder, he remembered that moment. He had wanted to kiss Steve he didn’t know that Steve had been wanting to fall into Bucky’s arms and stay there as long as he possibly could. 

Bucky got through the museum alright, he was reminded of some things that he didn’t want to be reminded of, but he knew there was better to come at this event. He wouldn’t have to think about it much longer. They exited the museum through the gift shop (where there was plenty of Captain America stuff) and back out into the lawn where the smell of barbecue  filled the air. “I’m starving.” Steve announced as he looked around for the origin of the smell. He spotted a truck nearby with a smoker sitting outside. Bucky followed Steve over to the truck as Hannah and her wife left to join another group of girls at a picnic table who all began to immediately fuss over Richie. 

“Cute kid.” Steve said to Bucky as they walked toward the truck.

“Yeah.” Bucky replied. 

“Those museums bring back memories, don’t they?” Bucky tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“They do. Some of them good. Some of them...some of them I have nightmares about sometimes to this day.” He sighed and looked over at his best friend. 

“I like that picture of us together. But I wish we had more pictures of us back in Brooklyn. You know, when I was all scrawny and you were the big tough guy. Mostly because nobody believes me when I tell ‘em” 

“Steve, you’re an ass.”Bucky rolled his eyes “Just for that you’re buying me lunch.” Steve bought them big plates of delicious smelling pulled pork with a heap of mac and cheese on the side. They sat down at a picnic table in the shade and ate their food in relative silence. 

“It’d be nice to be a dad, I think.” Steve mused. He was watching Richie crawl around in the grass with another little baby that looked about the same age. 

“Yeah. I think so. Until they get old enough for backtalk.” Bucky looked at Steve and saw some kind of longing in his eyes.

“You gettin’ all soft on my, Stevie? You gonna go get married and have a bunch of rugrats?” Bucky laughed 

“ _ Only if I’m marrying you and we’re adopting a bunch of little rugrats” _ Steve thought. The thought disturbed him a little. It was sudden and went way beyond the thoughts he had about Bucky before. But they could now. They could go up to the courthouse right now and get married. The thought of marrying Bucky made his heart melt. 

All he could manage to get out was a insolent “Shaddup.” If only he could tell Bucky. If only he could find a way to tell him that he had felt like this for over seventy years. 

“You ready to go, Stevie?” Bucky asked as they finished their lunch. 

“Yeah.” Steve got up and took their paper plates to the trash.

They went home and got comfortable on the sofa with the TV on. Steve couldn’t help but stare at Bucky as Bucky stared at his phone. He studied Bucky’s neck, his jaw, the curve of his mouth. 

_ “What would it be like to have sex with him?” _ Steve hadn’t thought about that in a good, long while. He hadn’t thought about things like that since he was laying in bed alone in Brooklyn, jealous of whatever girl Bucky was out petting that night. 

“Take a picture, It’ll last longer” A smirk turned up the corner of Bucky’s mouth. 

“Oh…” Steve looked away. 

Bucky had to test the waters a little. 

“It’s ok, Steve. I know I’m gorgeous.” Bucky put his hand on Steve’s shoulder.  

“Are you flirting with me?” Steve asked.

“No!” Was Bucky’s immediate response 

“Of course I’m not flirting with you! You’re my best friend. I’m just messing with you a little!” Bucky had blown it. He had been flirting, and he was almost sure he was ready to tell Steve how he felt. He needed to tell Steve about that old crush that was bubbling up inside him like a volcano, ready to explode 

“Maybe I was...a little.” Bucky couldn’t look at Steve while he said it. He was too afraid of the rejection that might come next. 

“Oh…” Steve said softy,

“Yeah. Forget about it Steve.” Bucky still couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“No, Buck. Turn on the charm. I’ve been waiting for you to seduce me like a pretty girl in a dance hall for the last seventy years, and by god now that we can’t go to jail for it, I don’t know what you’ve been waiting for.”That didn’t sound right. It almost came out sounding sarcastic. 

“Oh now you’re just making fun of me, Steve.” 

“No I’m not, Buck.” Steve suddenly wished he had phrased that differently. He immediately regretted it as Bucky got up and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would appreciate some feedback

The note was scrawled on a napkin, in Bucky’s sloppy handwriting. He remembered Bucky’s failing grades in penmanship when they were in grammar school. 

“Be ready at seven, look sharp.-B” Steve read the note over and over, trying to think of what Bucky could have planned. He didn’t see Bucky anywhere in the apartment. He called out and got no response. It always worried Steve when Bucky left and didn’t say where he was going. He knew Bucky had a therapy session that morning, but what he had planned after, Steve had no idea. Steve remembered what he had said a few nights ago about Bucky seducing him like a girl in a dance hall then suddenly it clicked.

They were going on a date.

Steve looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw it was nearly six. Steve shed his sweaty gym clothes and headed for the shower. He looked in his closet, towel around his waist, and flipped through what he had available. He spotted a pair of neatly pressed brown trousers, a crisp button down and a pair of suspenders. Brown leather shoes completed the outfit. He left the first couple of buttons undone on his shirt and combed his blonde hair back. He sat down on the stoop outside and waited.

At exactly seven o’clock, Steve heard a roar coming from down the street. The bike came to an abrupt stop in front of the stoop where Steve sat. Bucky sat astride the bike, hair tousled as he removed the helmet. “You hoppin on Stevie or are we gonna hang out on the stoop all night like we don’t got places to be?You said seduce ya and I’m going to deliver” 

Steve needed a moment to pick his jaw up off of the ground. He didn’t ask where Bucky had gotten the bike from, or what possessed him to get it. He figured he would be told later. Bucky certainly looked like he was ready to deliver, from his dark jeans to his black boots and the seductive look in his eyes. Steve could tell he had tried to keep his hair neat but the helmet had ruined it.. 

He stood up and took the helmet that Bucky offered him before climbing onto the motorcycle behind the other man. He secured his arms around Bucky’s waist and tried not to think about what a thrill it gave him to be holding on to Bucky like this. Steve was barely aware of where they were going, his mind more focused on the possibility of what they were about to go do. The wind chilled Steve, and he wished he had brought a jacket with him. Bucky enjoyed the security of Steve’s arms around his waist as they sped through town. He had found out about the place they were going from Hannah.It was the last of the dance halls that had been there since before the war. It had gone through a lot of changes, but someone had bought it out and restored it to what it had been before. Bucky had looked up pictures of it online and was blown away by the familiarity. 

“We’re here.” Bucky parked the bike and Steve got off.

“Buck…” Steve said “Is this? The Blue Moon? It’s still around?” 

“Well….sort of. It’s been a lot of things since we last saw it. It’s a lot more friendly now..” They went inside and saw a live band playing songs that Steve knew all the words to. Couples danced many of them were of the same sex, a lot of them were older. 

Bucky extended a hand and lead Steve to the dance floor. It felt so good to be out in public like this. The feeling of Bucky’s hand on his waist. Nobody was staring, none of it was strange or out of place. 

The band was lead by a young man in a tuxedo. He sang in a beautiful crooning voice 

“ _ Today I met the boy I’m going to marry, He’s just what I’ve been waiting for. With every kiss, oh this is it, my heart keeps saying, Today I met the boy I’m going to marry.”  _

Steve turned under Bucky’s arm. Bucky pulled him close, letting their cheeks brush gently, Bucky’s hand landed on the small of Steve’s back. The rest of the room seemed to fade away. It was just him and Bucky in the soft yellow glow of the lights above them. The song ended and Bucky hesitated a moment before letting go of Steve. 

“Want a beer?” Bucky asked

“Sure.” Steve felt like he was going to need a few if he was going to get through tonight with any of his nerves intact. He followed Bucky off of the dance floor and sat down at a tall table. Bucky came back with two bottles of yuengling. 

“America’s oldest. Just like you.” Bucky winked.

“You’re older than me.” Steve furrowed his brows. “That’s no way to seduce someone. A dame would hit you with her purse if you said that.” He still had to let a little laugh escape his lips. Bucky laughed. He wasn’t sure what he should do next. He was still unsure of the boundaries between them and how far he could push his luck. Steve was responding well so far, but when would it all come crashing down? When would Bucky say the wrong thing or get a little too intimate? 

They sipped their beers and watched the couples dance. Bucky and Steve headed back out to the dance floor a few more times, Bucky occasionally allowing Steve to lead. They were getting better at it now, all those years of being out of practice were melting away. Though when a slow song came on, their vibrant dancing became more gente, and eventually turned into Bucky’s hand on the small of Steve’s back, Steve’s head resting on Bucky’s shoulder while they rocked gently back and forth, Bucky turned Steve once in a while, but they ended up back in the same position. In a way, it felt like they were making up for lost time. They were doing all of the things they couldn’t do as a couple back in the day. Steve was relishing every moment, taking in the scent of Bucky’s cologne, and the weight of that hand on the small of his back. 

 

“You hungry, Steve?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah.” Steve replied. 

“Wanna get outta here and go get some pie?” Steve nodded and pulled away from Bucky, but kept a hold of his hand. They left the dance hall and got back on Bucky’s bike. Bucky drove them through town to a diner that was almost completely empty. They slid into a booth that gave off a rubbery sound when they sat down and ordered coffee and slices of cherry pie. The diner was quiet, except for the soft sound of the radio on the counter.

Under the table, Bucky let his foot run up the inside of Steve’s leg, stopping at his knee. Steve tried not to react to the sensation but he couldn’t help but blush as Bucky’s foot slid back down.  “Did you have fun, sweetheart? “ Bucky asked as Steve moved his foot against Bucky’s 

“I did, handsome.” He reached over and gently ran his fingers over the top of Bucky’s hand. He still hadn’t wrapped his head around the fact that they had just gone on their first real date. It felt like such a normal thing for them. They ate their pie and went home. 

At the door, Bucky stopped Steve

“Do I get a goodnight kiss or do you not kiss on the first date?”

Steve laughed 

“Buck, you live here.”

“So?” Bucky snaked his arms around Steve’s waist. 

Steve was nervous, but he tentatively placed his lips against Bucky’s and held a hand to his cheek. Bucky kissed back and rubbed his thumbs into Steve’s back. They broke apart and Bucky went in for another kiss. His lips were full and soft, a pleasant contrast to the stubble on his chin.  His mouth tasted like cherry pie and coffee and the littlest hint of beer. 

“Alright, Buck.” Steve said “Time to go to bed.’

“Moving fast, Stevie?” he asked. 

“Don’t get fresh with me. Barnes. You're lucky you got a kiss on the first date." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the porn! Sorry for the month long hiatus. I really appreciate comments.

 

Bucky pulled his car into the grassy field. Steve setup the bluetooth speaker they had been given at the gate. It was their fourth date and what better place to go than one of the last remaining drive-in theatres on earth? The weather was getting colder and Steve had the heat on in the car. They slid into the back seat where there were blankets a plenty as the movie began to project onto the screen. It was an old horror film, The Creature From the Black Lagoon. Steve liked these scary movies now that he had seen much scarier things. He liked the campiness, the old special effects, some of the cheesy dialogue and that mid-atlantic accent that the young folks thought people actually used way back in his time.

Steve sat close to Bucky, a bucket of popcorn between them, engrossed in the movie. Bucky yawned, a slightly exaggerated yawn and let his arm fall around Steve’s shoulders. Steve scooted closer, letting his head fall gently onto Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky waited a few moments, but he eventually let his nose rest in Steve’s soft, blonde hair. He pulled the blanket up around them, momentarily worried about Steve catching a cold. Bucky always caught himself worrying and fussing over Steve like he used to, even though Steve was nowhere near as fragile as he had once been. He still felt compelled to take care of Steve, he thought that this time it was more out of love than out of concern for Steve’s wellbeing. 

Steve nuzzled Bucky’s shoulder and let out a sleepy sigh. He reached over with his other hand and tilted Steve’s chin up. Steve felt the cool metal against his chin and closed his eyes as Bucky leaned in to kiss him. They had spent a good deal of time kissing lately, and Steve loved every moment of it. It felt like they were making up for lost time with every kiss. But lately Steve had been thinking about just a little more than all of these sweet chaste kisses that they had been sharing. Bucky kissed his cheek then let his lips drift downward to Steve’s jaw. Steve shifted in his seat and gave Bucky a little more room. A blush crept to Steve’s cheeks as Bucky kissed his neck. He caught a whiff of Steve’s aftershave. Steve gasped and squirmed a little as Bucky started to suck on his neck, but only softly. He didn’t want to mark up Captain America, the most wholesome man in the country. The metal hand that was gently holding Steves chin had crept down, landing on his waist.  Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, gently pulling the hair tie out and letting it fall to the seat of the car. Bucky laughed and kissed Steve’s lips once more. 

“Buck…” Steve said softly against the other’s lips.

“Yeah, Stevie?” Bucky replied, working back down Steve’s neck. 

“Let's go home” Steve needed more.

“Aw, the movie’s not over.” Bucky let a hand creep up under Steve’s shirt, Steve was completely flushed now. That blush that had started at his cheeks had spread out to his ears and down to his chest. Nervousness pooled in his stomach along with something a little more thrilling. Bucky didn’t seem nearly as nervous as Steve. Infact, Bucky seemed to be filled with this seductive confidence that all at once made Steve more at ease and turned him on even more. The whole scene was almost too much for Steve, he was thrilled and terrified with the idea of someone seeing them making out in the back of the car, though if you asked Bucky, making out was why cars had back seats and why drive-in theatres existed. 

“Jesus, Buck….” Steve groaned, his jeans were tight now. 

“What’s a matter, babydoll? You getting a little hot and bothered?” The hand in Steve’s shirt went slowly down his chest and caressed his thigh. 

“Maybe.” Steve sighed, he wanted those jeans off. 

“Hmm…” Bucky kissed behind Steve’s ear “You sure wanna go home? I can give you want you need right here.” He asked, his hand brushing over the front of Steve’s jeans and giving him a gentle squeeze that made Steve’s toes curl. 

“You sure you’ve never done this with a guy, Buck? Cause you certainly seem to know what you’re doing.” Steve was slightly suspicious.

“Nope. But I can’t imagine it’s that hard to figure out. I seem to be doing a good job, if your hard-on is anything to go by.” Bucky felt smug. He leaned in and gave Steve a long, slow kiss. “Let’s go home so I can take my time with you.” Bucky climbed back into the driver’s seat and Steve got back up front. Bucky drove them home. 

As they neared the apartment, Steve got a little nervous, suddenly worried about whether he could satisfy Bucky or if it was going to be weird. These seemed like silly, juvenile thoughts. But Steve couldn’t help it. It was such a big moment for him, a moment that he had been waiting for for a lifetime. When they got up to Bucky’s bedroom, Steve let out a gasp as Bucky lifted him off his feet and carried him, bridal-style to the bed. 

“Buck!” Steve yelped as he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. Steve kicked off his shoes and wrapped his legs around Bucky.  Bucky climbed on top of him, both of them in a fit of laughter that was soon quieted by Bucky kissing Steve. He was going to draw this out, that was for sure. Steve slowly peeled Bucky’s shirt off, sinking his teeth into the other’s neck as a he let his fingertips ghost over the other’s abs. This was still familiar territory for Steve, his nervousness was melting away but it was still in the back of his mind, especially when Bucky slid lower down his body, nosing just below his navel as gentle hands popped open the button on his jeans and a seductive mouth pulled down his zipper. Steve had to look away for a moment “Jesus, Buck…” he sighed as his pants were pulled down and off his legs. His shirt had gone a few minutes before and now all that remained were his boxers. Bucky removed is own pants and got under the covers with Steve. The soft, cool sheets felt like heaven against Steve’s flushed skin and Bucky’s hand between his legs felt like fire. Steve whimpered as his boxers were removed. Bucky pulled Steve up on top of him, so that he was straddling Bucky’s hips. He suddenly felt exposed.

“Damn…” He heard Bucky say softly as his fingers gently caressed Steve’s inner thighs, the cool metal of one hand offsetting the gentle warmth of the other. Bucky had removed his own boxers at some point and Steve could feel the other’s hard on pressing against his ass. 

“You know, I always wondered if that serum made your dick bigger, I guess it did.” Bucky chuckled.

“Buck…If I had a nickel for every time someone’s asked me that I’d have more money than Tony” Steve rolled his eyes, but his attitude was quickly forgotten as Bucky began to stroke his cock in long, slow strokes that made Steve tighten his legs around Bucky’s hips as warm fingers ghosted over the head of his cock. They kept this up for a few more minutes, Bucky enjoying every dirty little sound that Steve made. 

After Steve announced that he was close, Bucky stopped, pushed Steve back onto his back. “Not yet, babydoll.” He purred. Steve was just about to protest when he saw what Bucky’s next move was. Unsure of what else to do, Steve opened his mouth and let Bucky slide his cock in. The groan he let out made motivated Steve to see what else he could do. He took as much of Bucky’s cock as he could into his mouth, running his tongue over the vein on the bottom and then pulling away to lick at the tip. “Shit, Steve, you picked right up on that.” Bucky closed his eyes and leaned back as Steve gave a satisfied hum that went through Bucky like an earthquake. 

After a few more moments,  Bucky gently pulled Steve away from him “I’m too close, baby.” He paused a moment before reaching in his bedside table for a bottle of lube. 

“You planned this!” Steve exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“And what if I did? It worked, didn’t it? You’re here about to get fucked aren’t ya?” Then it hit steve that he was well and truly about to get fucked. Bucky grabbed Steve by the hips and got him into position He knelt between Steve’s legs and spread them wide. Steve was sure that he had never felt so exposed in his life. He let his eyes fall shut as he buried as much of his face in the pillow as he could. A shiver went down Steve’s spine as he felt the cold lube and Bucky’s middle finger sinking into him. The stretch was sort of uncomfortable but he relaxed into it, feeling Bucky’s finger sliding in and out. He gasped when Bucky’s finger curled upwards. Steve made a noise that was somewhere between a surprised squeal and a moan. Carefully, a second finger joined the first. Steve started to enjoy it, even if he was still absolutely as red as he could possibly be.

“You ready, babydoll?” Bucky asked, “Yeah….fuck yeah…” Steve arched his back.  Bucky liked hearing Steve swear, though he had probably heard Steve swear more often than anyone else did. Steve swore so much when they were younger that Bucky was afraid Steve would run away and become a sailor in the navy if the army kept rejecting him. Steve felt the tip pressing against him, for a moment, he thought about stopping. He wasn’t entirely sure he could handle it. But it went in nice and slow. Bucky let out a pleased sigh as he sank into Steve. Steve moved his hips a little in an effort to adjust. Bucky leaned down and kissed him as he began to move his hips. Steve moaned into the kiss, his back arching as Bucky hit the right spot. 

“Good?” he asked. 

“So good…” Steve moaned as Bucky’s hand wrapped around his cock once more. They picked up the pace, Steve quickly getting close to the edge. 

“Buck….” He pleaded “I’m so close, I dunno how much longer... “ Steve came with a loud moan “That’s it baby…” Bucky kept fucking him, but quickly finished soon after Steve. He stayed inside for a moment longer  before pulling out slowly. Steve sat up and kissed Bucky hard .

“I did that good, huh?” Bucky laughed. Steve just kissed him again. 

“Want another round or do you wanna hit the showers?” Bucky asked, laying back down next to Steve. 

Steve grinned “Round two. Definitely round two. “ 


End file.
